


a target that I'm probably gonna miss (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: First Date (Traduccion) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (the car is symbolic), BFFs, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider, Protectiveness, The Game of Life, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Cuando Scott llama a Stiles para preguntar si quiere venir y quedarse, es solo una formalidad. Han pasado todos los sábados por la noche desde que Scott puede recordar; no es como si Stiles tuviera otros planes.





	a target that I'm probably gonna miss (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a target that I'm probably gonna miss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639795) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



Cuando Scott llama a Stiles para preguntar si quiere venir y quedarse, es solo una formalidad. Han pasado todos los sábados por la noche desde que Scott puede recordar; no es como si Stiles tuviera otros planes.

Bueno... a excepción del último sábado, cuando Stiles realmente afirmó tener otros planes. Scott todavía está un poco molesto por eso, en realidad; el diagrama de Venn de sus vidas sociales siempre ha sido solo un pequeño círculo densamente superpuesto, y Scott se siente muy incómodo con la idea de que Stiles se vaya y consiga su propio círculo privado sin siquiera decírselo primero.

(No le importa si eso lo hace parecer posesivo. Está permitido. Debe haber algo en algún lugar del código del Mejor Amigo que respalde esto).

—Ummm, —dice Stiles cuando Scott pregunta, y oh, eso no es una buena señal. —Ya estoy...

—Está bien, ¿qué pasa?, —Scott interrumpe antes de que Stiles pueda seguir su camino desde el teléfono. —Salimos todos los fines de semana desde primer grado, Stiles, ¿qué está pasando?

—Oh, cada fin de semana, excepto los fines de semana que estabas con Allison, —dice Stiles, y Scott se estremece.

—Ya me disculpé por eso, —dice. Él también lo hizo. Varias veces. Ha hecho un gran esfuerzo para mantener a Stiles como una prioridad, incluso ahora que él y Allison están (felizmente pero de manera complicada) de nuevo. Ha pasado más de un año desde que llevó a Stiles a una cita; no creía que todavía le guardara rencor. —Traté de explicarte eso, y no es una excusa, sino... ¿cómo te sientes cuando es nuevo? Es difícil enfocarse en cualquier otra cosa. ¿Sabes? —Se estremece de nuevo, porque, no, Scott, Stiles no lo sabe, porque nunca ha salido con nadie, ¿por qué no frotas la sal en cada una de sus heridas hoy, completo idiota?

—Sí, —suspira Stiles, su voz es cálida y pegajosa y dulce, qué diablos, y luego- —Oh, quiero decir. No. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo, es como, quizás la forma en que me siento cuando sale una nueva versión de Assassin's Creed, es lo que yo...

—Stiles—. Scott se lleva el teléfono a la otra oreja y se sienta. —Estás intentando… distraerme.

—Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo tácito para fingir siempre que soy un excelente mentiroso y para nada completamente transparente, —contesta Stiles, y para su crédito solo suena un poco conmocionado. —Así como nunca mencionamos tu terrible voz para cantar, o tus extrañas colisiones sexuales.

—Dije que la esclavitud era rara una vez, Stiles, Dios, creo que tal vez estás un poco colgado...— Scott se detiene y se ríe. —Bien, ese en realidad casi funcionó. Apoyos, amigo.

—Vale la pena intentarlo, —dice Stiles. —Bueno. Por lo tanto, no hay motivo para impedírtelo. Bueno, hay muchas razones, en realidad. Pero realmente no hay ninguna que sea lo suficientemente bueno.

Scott espera sesenta segundos completos en silencio. —¿De verdad vas a decir algo? ¿Debería adivinar? ¿Recibo veinte preguntas?

—Soy un poco gay, —Stiles suelta. —Bueno, medio gay. Al menos la mitad.

Cuando parece que Stiles está esperando que reaccione, Scott dice —Ah, eh... ¿de veras?

Stiles hace un ruido profundamente frustrado. —Oh Dios mío, ¿ya lo sabías? ¿Cómo lo sabías? ¡Ni siquiera yo lo sabía!

—Siempre has tenido algo por Danny, —dice Scott, encogiéndose de hombros a pesar de que Stiles no puede verlo. —También por ese estudiante de intercambio de Suecia, en el octavo grado.

—Oh, Dios mío, Sven, —Stiles gime. —Totalmente lo hice, tienes razón. Sus ojos. Dije que estaba fascinado por su acento hilarante, en ese momento. ¿Qué diablos?

—Pensé que era simplemente otra de esas cosas de las que nunca habíamos hablado directamente, pero que ya nos conocíamos. No es gran cosa ni nada. Quiero decir. ¿Es un gran problema?

—No... quiero decir, ¿no realmente?—. Stiles suelta una pequeña y sardónica risa, lo que indica que estuvo preparado para que esta conversación empeorara mucho más de lo que realmente era. —A mi papá también le daba escalofríos, de hecho, lo que debe significar que era absolutamente obvio para absolutamente todo el mundo.

—Bastante, —dice Scott comprensivamente. —Todos menos a ti, supongo.

—Solo lo he sabido desde un mes,— dice Stiles, sonando molesto. Scott oye crujir los resortes de los colchones cuando se tira a su cama. —Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, bueno... hay un chico.

—Lo supuse. Ya que de repente estás ocupado todos los fines de semana. Además, tu voz se volvió empalagosa hace un segundo, cuando mencioné estar enamorado.

—Uf, cállate, no estoy enamorado, —dice Stiles. Suena nervioso nuevamente, a pesar de que la parte aterradora de la confesión debería haber terminado, y Scott se muestra cauteloso.

(Sobre todo porque está casi seguro de que Stiles le mintió y, mierda, cuándo Stiles tuvo tiempo de enamorarse sin que Scott lo notara?)

—Stiles, el tipo... no es alguien que yo conozca, ¿verdad?— La cuestión es que no conocen a mucha gente, entre los dos; Danny ya tiene novio, y las otras opciones no son exactamente alentadoras.

Stiles rechina y luego tose. —Tal vez.

Oh Dios. —¿Es... estás saliendo con uno de los lobos?

—Simplemente sucedió, —Stiles respira, amortiguado como si se estuviera pasando una mano por la cara. —Pensé que era solo, ya sabes, algo físico, y solo iba a esperar a que desapareciera. Pero empeoró, así que solo pensé, una cita, ¿verdad? Una cita, veremos cómo va, probablemente lo odie y probablemente me amenace con arrancarme la cara y todo puede volver a la normalidad.

—Arrancarte tu...— Scott se desliza lentamente de un lado de su cama en el suelo, mirando opacamente a la pared. —Derek. Estás saliendo con Derek.

—Vamos, Scott, no. Scott, —Stiles está diciendo con urgencia. —No, no lo digas así, como si él... Vosotros estáis bien ahora, ¿no? ¡Casi nunca peleas más! ¡Vino a tu fiesta de cumpleaños!

—Porque lo invitaste, sin preguntarme, —señala Scott. Él todavía está un poco aturdido. Derek está... bien, no es como si fueran enemigos. Ya no. Desde que trabajaron juntos bajo una tenue tregua para deshacerse de los alfas el año pasado, al menos han sido cordiales entre ellos. Scott es un buen amigo de Isaac, e incluso se ha vuelto bastante cercano con Boyd y Erica; después de todo, él estuvo directamente involucrado en salvar sus vidas, y después de todo, a todos les resultó difícil mantener la animosidad. Pero aún no puede unirse a su manada.

Es el principio. Derek es un idiota.

—Derek es un idiota, —dice Scott apasionadamente, y luego cierra los ojos cuando Stiles responde con un silencio largo y helado.

—Sé que tienes tus problemas con él, —dice Stiles después de un momento, —pero es mi novio del que estás hablando, está bien, ¡no me hagas ver esa cara!

—No estoy-— Scott se acerca y siente que, sí, en realidad está haciendo una mueca. —Lo siento. ¿Pero en serio?

—De verdad, —dice Stiles con firmeza. —Solo ha pasado una semana, pero, hombre. Nunca he sentido, es solo, es... algo. ¿Bueno?

—Está bien, —dice Scott.

—Y otra cosa, espera, ¿qué? ¿Así?

—Simplemente así, —dice Scott. Él profundamente quiere envolver a Stiles y enviarlo a Australia solo para alejarlo de Derek, pero esa no es exactamente su prerrogativa.

(Además, no cree que Fed-Ex fabrique cajas lo suficientemente grandes. No en su rango de precio).

—Si quieres, —dice Stiles, con cuidado, —deberías venir. Esta tarde. Derek estará aquí, y... vosotros dos podrían. Ya sabes.

—¿Gruñirnos amenazadoramente el uno al otro por encima de tu cabeza?, —Sugiere Scott, y Stiles se ríe.

—Básicamente, sí. ¿Te unes?

—Suena divertido, —suspira Scott, derrotado. Si este es su castigo por ser un mal amigo durante unos meses, tendrá que tomarlo como un hombre. El karma es una perra.

 

 

Lo primero que dice Scott cuando entra en la sala de los Stilinski y ve a Derek y Stiles preparando un juego de Life en el piso es —¿Le dejaste tener el coche verde?

No es el comienzo más auspicioso. Scott se pregunta si todos deberían simplemente darse por vencidos en este momento.

—Preferiría tener el auto rojo, en realidad, —dice Derek, mirando a Scott de reojo, y la parte lobuna de Scott se siente radiantemente satisfecha por haber defendido con éxito su territorio.

Stiles mira hacia el techo como si no pudiera creer que esta es su vida. —Dios mío, Scott, es solo un peón, no tiene ningún efecto en el juego.

—Creo que el coche es simbólico, —sugiere Derek, barajando las cartas de la carrera.

—Simbólicamente te romperé la mandíbula, —murmura Scott en voz baja, y Derek le lanza una sonrisita absolutamente exasperante.

—¡Scott puede ir primero!, —Dice Stiles, desesperado. —¿Universidad o carrera, Scott?

—Universidad, —dice Scott deliberadamente. —Pero entonces, ambos vamos a ir a la universidad en la vida real, ¿no es así, Stiles? Probablemente obtendrá una gran beca, con tus notas. Podrías ir a cualquier universidad que quisieras. En cualquier parte del país Posiblemente incluso muy lejos.

Derek retumba con un gruñido que suena angustiado, y eso es aún más satisfactorio que jugar con el coche verde.

—Solo estoy haciendo solicitudes en el estado, —dice Stiles, rozando el dorso de su mano contra el codo de Derek, calmándolo. —Y sabes que solo consideraré las escuelas en las que los dos seamos aceptados, Scott, vamos.

Stiles siempre prometió que irían a la misma universidad; incluso en el segundo año, cuando las calificaciones de Scott eran realmente abismales, Stiles se volvía poético sobre su emocionante futuro en una de las principales universidades de California.

Stiles es bastante jodidamente increíble, a veces.

Derek gira la rueda, elige ‘carrera’ (ugh) y termina como peluquero, lo que hace que Stiles grite como si acabara de ganar la lotería.

—Aw, hombre, —grita, golpeando a Derek en el hombro con la baraja de cartas desplegada. —Qué broma hago primero, hay tantas para elegir.

—Recibirás la tuya cuando termines como contador, —dice Derek, sonriendo con esa sonrisa cálida y burlona que Scott nunca había visto antes. —Solo sentado en una oficina. Todo el dia. Contando.

—Detente, no, Dios mío, estás haciendo que mi cerebro se contraiga solo de pensarlo.

—Amortización, —dice Derek alegremente. —Valuación. Cuentas subsidiarias.

—Está bien, está bien, Paul Mitchell, ¡ya he tenido suficiente!, —Grita Stiles, dando un codazo al costado de Derek con todo su cuerpo y, Jesús, riéndose. —Me rindo a tu aguzado ingenio. ¿Ves lo que hice ahí? Barbero.

—Lástima que tus deslumbrantes juegos de palabras no sean apreciados en la firma de auditores, —dice Derek, lleno de simpatía simulada. Alcanza aparentemente sin pensar en arreglar una arruga en el cuello de la camisa de Stiles, y por alguna razón eso es solo el colmo.

—Necesito un refresco, —dice Scott, y se escapa a la cocina.

 

 

Scott ha estado sentado a la mesa de la cocina durante diez minutos, mirando malhumorado una lata de Coca-Cola, cuando Derek entra y se deja caer en la silla frente a él.

—No sé lo que quieres de mí, —dice Derek.

(Scott no es el mayor fan de Derek, pero tiene que darle esto: al menos es directo).

—Quiero que te desanimes y dejes que Stiles esté con alguien mejor, —dice Scott, igual de directo. Derek mira hacia la mesa.

—Stiles debería estar con alguien mejor, —dice en voz baja. —Pero él me eligió. No soy... No podría decir que no. Aunque debería haberlo hecho.

—Ni siquiera es mayor, —dice Scott, señalando acusadoramente a Derek con su Coca-Cola.

—No estamos haciendo nada malo, —insiste Derek, y Scott resopla, porque, por favor.

—Por favor, —dice. —Lo sé. Conozco a Stiles desde la pubertad y más allá, amigo. Stiles es, como, hipersexual. Me sorprende que todavía tengas ropa en este momento.

Todo el cuello de Derek se sonroja, y eso impresiona tanto a Scott que casi deja caer el refresco. —Lo estamos tomando con calma, —dice. —Me estoy tomando la molestia. Stiles es paciente. Stiles está tratando de ser paciente, —él enmienda, cuando Scott hace un ruido incrédulo.

—No entiendo por qué... ¿cómo puede realmente confiar en ti?— Scott tira de su cabello. —¿Estamos en la Zona Oscura? Quiero decir, sé que vosotros dos tuvieron sus proyectos juntos durante el año pasado, con las traducciones del bestiario y el sitio web que él ayudó a configurar, pero...

—Por cierto, todavía tienes que registrarte en eso, —dice Derek. —Y deberías verificar mi nombre en tu columna alfa, por tu propia seguridad.

—No necesito tu maldita red de hombres lobo, y no necesito tu supuesta protección, —dice Scott, saltando. —Lo has ofrecido antes, y casi me has echo que todos mis amigos, incluyendo a Stiles, por cierto, casi fueran asesinados. Mas de una vez. ¡Me mentiste, me manipulaste y generalmente me jodiste demasiado a menudo para que todo lo que me digas ahora sea importante!

—¿Y las veces que me has jodido tú?— Derek se pone de pie, apoyándose amenazadoramente sobre la mesa. —No podemos seguir removiendo esto para siempre, Scott. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de hacer las paces.

—¿Por qué? ¿Así que puedes jugar con mi mejor amigo y no preocuparte de que te golpee los dientes cuando termines rompiendo su corazón?

—No, porque lo amo, y no me gusta lastimarle, —bromea Derek, y luego se congela, mirando culpable hacia la sala de estar.

—No creo que te haya escuchado, —Scott ofrece débilmente. Por lo que puede escuchar, Stiles ha estado cantando una versión muy inexacta de 'We Did not Start the Fire' para él mismo durante los últimos cuatro minutos.

—Bueno. Eso es... bueno. —Derek se derrumba en la silla y estudia sus manos atentamente, y Scott inclina la cabeza, porque todo su mundo acaba de apagarse... descentrarse.

—En verdad tienes mucho miedo de todo esto, —dice Scott cuidadosamente, —¿no es así?

—Aterrorizado, —dice Derek, riéndose un poco. Es prácticamente idéntica a la risa autocomplaciente de Stiles, 'no te preocupes por mí,' y el corazón de Scott se retuerce en su pecho.

—¿Stiles sabe que estás, como... enloqueciendo?

—Stiles nunca ha tenido una relación antes.— Derek extiende la mano y se pone nervioso con la lata de refresco de Scott, Scott entorna los ojos, pero se abstiene de decir nada. —No quería causar un drama.

—Stiles ama el drama, ¿estás bromeando? No lo mimes. Él no te agradecerá por eso.

—Sí, —dice Derek, encontrándose con sus ojos tímidamente. —Creo que tienes razón. Gracias.

Scott se da cuenta demasiado tarde de que le ha dado accidentalmente consejos de relación a Derek Hale, y echa la cabeza hacia atrás y gime. —Lo que sea, —dice, y se encuentra devolviendo la sonrisa cautelosa de Derek. —Puedes mantener a Stiles, supongo. Pero consigue tu propio refresco.

—Tu manejas duro, —dice Derek, sonriendo con todos sus dientes.

Cuando se dan la mano, Scott solo aprieta demasiado fuerte.


End file.
